


A Foe Revealed

by Hitman202578



Series: The Devils heartbreak [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitman202578/pseuds/Hitman202578





	A Foe Revealed

"We're not going to just let them make him go back to Hell, are we?" As they stood outside the Mayan Ella's thoughts were all over the place. Lucifers really the Devil thought Ella, absolutely stunned. All these years he was telling the truth. "We have to do something!"

"Lucifer has made a deal, he never breaks them, ever" Amendial said sadly. He was stunned, saddened. He was going to lose his brother. Why had Lucifer agreed so easily? He didnt even try to fight. "There's nothing we can do now."

"Yes we can and we will" declared Chloe, walking back towards the entrance. This wasn't right. She knew why Lucifer gave up, to protect her and Ella. She had to stop this.

Maze grabbed her arm, halting her in her steps "He's only in this position because of you!" She stated matter of factly. This stupid human was going to make things worse. "Leave him be, you have already done more than enough."

Chloe stopped, the shame and sadness over what she had done and tried to do kept her from replying. She's right, most of this is all my fault.

Ella looked at Chloe, to Maze and back again to Chloe. What did Chloe do? She told me she'd betrayed Lucifer. "Chloe? What did you do?"

Chloe shrunk in on herself from Ella's question and Maze's knowing look. 

Maze pointed to the Mayan "she was helping ol Father Kinley try to send Lucifer back to Hell.

"Oh Chloe, you didn't!?" Ella couldn't believe it. "How could you do that to him?" She now understood fully why everyone was so pissed off at Chloe.

"I....I panicked when I found out. I'd do anything to take it all back, make the right choice this time" Chloe said miserably.

"That might not be possible Chloe!" Ella was pretty upset with her. "I just don't understand how you could do that to him. He gave himself up for us, you even after what you tried to do and that's the person you backstabbed?"

"This isn't the time everyone. We can discuss all of that at another time and place" Amendial mediated, trying to keep the situation from spiraling out of control.

"Now's as good as any, we actually do have the time" Maze stared daggers at Chloe. "Lucifer will be here in a few" she calmly informed all of them.

"What!?" Exclaimed the three of them in unison, the shock on their faces amused Maze a great deal.

"He made a deal Mazikeen. You should know better than anyone that he never has and never will break one" Amendial wasnt sure why she thought Lucifer was going to join them shortly.

"You are correct, he never will but you didn't pay attention to the deal. He never agreed to when or how long he'd stay there" she had put it together after he told her he would be with them in a moment.

"Oh man, that is so Lucifer!" Ella happily exclaimed, relief flooding her entire body.

Chloe was still worried about him though "He's still in there with eight other angels. I mean, I know Lucifer is strong but...."

Amendial started towards the doors "She's right Maze, Luci needs us now." 

Maze shook her head no and grabbed him, much like she did Chloe "He told me to keep everyone out and that's what I'm going to do. I'm not sure how he plans to get rid of them but he does have a plan, so we wait."

They sat there digesting what Maze had told them when they heard and felt a sudden boom, then a horrifying scream followed it. They all snapped their heads to the Mayan.

Ella was the first to react, panic and fear for Lucifer clear in her voice "We have to help him, now!" She took a step, intending to run in there when hands latched onto her arms stopping her in her tracks, she looked and it was Amendial and Chloe.

"No Ella. Whatever's happening in there we cant help, we'd only distract him" Chloe wanted to run in there too but she knew the truth of what she told her.

Amendial just looked at her, sorrow pouring out from his eyes.

What the hell!? Ella thought, angry at all three of them. She didn't care what Lucifer told Maze, he could be hurt, needing their help. It sounded awful in there "He needs us!" She screamed.

"Ella, calm down" Maze was taken aback by the women's fear for Lucifer. That's new she thought "Do you trust Lucifer, believe he keeps his word?"

Ella nodded quickly, of course she did, more than anyone else she realized "Yes, yes I do."

"Then know this and rest easy, he told me to bring everyone out, keep you safe and from returning inside. He said he would rejoin us, so I know he will" Maze didn't know how or what was transpiring inside but she believed in him, always.

As Maze finished speaking a bright, white light spilled forth from the windows, between the wood that was used to board them up. A few moments later Lucifer came strolling out, like he hadn't a care in the world.

Ella sprinted to him, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck, she was so glad he was ok "Thank God you're ok.....ummm, I guess thank your dad I mean" she giggled.

Lucifer, normally very uncomfortable with emotions and affections, surprised everyone and said nothing, just returned her hug silently, tears in his eyes.

"You sure you're ok?" She pressed, concerned for him, he looked like he wanted to cry and this being Lucifer, that was very worrying to her.

As he sat her down he stared into her eyes, really seeing her for maybe the first time. "Yes Ms Lopez, I am ok" how could he tell her he looked like this not because of the fight but because of her? She had accepted him, completely, no reservations. Mere moments after she found out his true identity she was worried for him. This is the first time that's ever happened. Even the ones who accepted him reacted poorly at first but not her. Warmth flooded his entire being.

"We wanted to come help, but she stopped us" Amendial looked accusingly at Maze. 

"I never doubted you" Maze proudly informed him. "Couple times I had to stop them from going in, but it wasn't difficult really, they all listened to reason except one" she looked to Ella.

Ella blushed a deep red "What!? This is brand new to me. I was just worried about him"

Lucifer cut in to save her any embarrassment "And I thank you for that, truly my dear" and he meant every word of it.

"What happened in there? There was eight angels" Chloe asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I handled it. That lot will be of no bother to any one ever again, the mortals too once you arrest them" he couldn't look at her, it was all to fresh still.

"What did you do Luci" Amendial asked, worried about what had transpired in there. 

"Jegudiel and Barachiel are gone. The threat is no longer" Lucifer did feel a tinge of sadness at his actions but they forced his hand.

"Gone?" Maze wanted to know what he meant exactly. Was the danger truly gone? "What do you mean, gone?"

"Luci, what are you talking about?" Amendial feared what his brothers answer would be but at the same time he was curious to hear what happened in there.

"Yes, gone. I used my lightbringer ability on them, focused and channeled it to my hands and obliterated them, not even their essence could survive" he whispered, worried, ready for the judgement to come.

The others were stunned, standing there with their mouths wide open, all of them but Ella, she had compassion in her eyes.

"Wow. Just Wow Lucifer" Ella was even more stunned than before. She always figured the Devil was powerful, but he was an angel too, she guessed all angels weren't created equal. Its awful his brothers forced him into that position "Thank you for saving us. I'm sorry that it had to end the way it did."

Now it was Lucifers turn to be shocked. She wasn't mad at him? After everything she just went through she didn't think him a monster, not even after killing his own brothers?

"You had no choice Lucifer" Chloe said, hoping he'd finally look at her. She had so much damage to repair, she hoped he'd let her have the chance.

He just looked at her and nodded a small acknowledgement of her words but nothing more and he went back to looking down at the ground. He wasnt interested in being anywhere near her. She'd already shown how she truly thought of him "Right, I do believe its time to get out of here. That poor chaps screaming has probably attracted attention by now"

"You'll have to teach me the delicious trick you used to elicit that scream" it was pure delight to Maze.

Lucifer just hung his head, whatever had happened in there clearly affecting him, among other things thought Chloe "Lets get out of here."

"Just what I was going to say" added Amendial. It had been a stressful night, one he definitely was glad that was coming to its end.

On the drive back to the penthouse everyone was quiet. Lucifer could tell Ella had tons of questions but for now she was waiting. He was very touched by her reaction. Chloe, too he could tell wanted to speak but thankful she held her silence. He was glad for that, he still didnt feel like dealing with everything that she had done, not right now. Once they got there Maze took the Detective home, Amendial Ella so he was left to his thoughts. He checked his cell and saw several texts and calls from Detective Douche. Sighing he called him "Yes Daniel, I see you tried to get ahold of me.......ah, I see, well she should be home shortly......Ill let her tell you where she was.....goodbye Daniel."

"That didn't seem like a fun call" came Linda's voice, over by the elevator.

"Talking to Detective Douche rarely is" he smiled sarcastically. He actually liked Daniel, thats why he always gave him such a hard time.

"How did things go tonight" she thought he looked a little haggard, worn down.

"More or less as expected, though we did have a few uninvited guests" Lucifer told her, the memory of what he had had to do haunting him.

"Is everyone ok, are you hurt?" She was concerned, he was missing his usual glee.

"Oh, yes. Everyone is fine. By the way, Ella knows now" he informed her "and she actual reacted better than I could ever have hoped, better than anyone else has, no offense intended my dear."

"What!? She knows? How? What did I miss" she wanted to know everything, this was huge and unexpected. He said she accepted it great but why is he feeling and looking so miserable.

"The priest took Chloe, Ella happened to be there. So when we showed up they were there and she saw" he was comforted by the way she reacted to him.

"They're ok though?" She knew the answer to that though "not hurt?"

Lucifer sighed, guilt in his voice " just a few bumps from the actual abduction"

"Why the sigh Lucifer? It wasn't your fault they were kidnapped" she needed to start working with him, subtly.

"No, but if it wasn't for me the kidnapping never would have happened, they were just a means to get to me" Lucifer told her sullenly. They could've been hurt just for knowing him.

"You are not responsible for the actions of others, you know that Lucifer" she replied to him, understanding and compassion lacing her voice.

"Well, yes but I still hate that they were taken" this could happens again he realizes, all it would take is someone else finding out about him. What if next time it was Trixie? He couldn't stand the thought of something unfortunate happening to the Spawn.

"I know. Would you like to talk about what happened tonight?" She could tell he was pretty upset. "Of course we don't have to if you're not ready right now."

"Id prefer not to Doctor, its been a very long day/night and I'm ready to relax" now wasnt the time, everything was still to fresh for him. "How about we save all of this for our next session?" He suggested.

"Certainly. That is perfectly fine with me" she had already planned on that but was trying to get a head start. She hated that he was in so much pain right now. "I really only came by to make sure you and everyone else was ok."

"I thank you for that" as he walked her to the elevator he was once again reminded by her actions that he does indeed have people here who really care about him.

Maze dropped her off at home, apparently the no contact rule still in effect. Lucifer had barely acknowledged her presence once he came outside. She feared she had done irreparable damage to their relationship. She didnt miss his sudden rage and fear at her being struck though. He still cared, even after all she had done. How could she fix this? Show him how sorry she is and how she will never betray him again. She checked her cell and saw that Dan had been blowing up her phone. He was probably freaking out when he showed up to drop Trixie off and she wasnt home and didn't answer his attempts to contact her. Great, now she was going to get shit from him. She called and explained what happened, leaving out the information about Lucifer really being the Devil.

An hour later the front door opened up and in walked Trixie and Dan

"Hi mommy!" Trixie exclaimed as she rushed her mom and gave her a huge hug. Trixie loved hugging her parents, Lucifer too. The hugs just made everything better.

"Hi monkey!" Chloe scooped her up in her arms "I'm sorry I wasn't here when dad tried to drop you off. Something really big came up at work."

"That's ok. Daddy let me have chocolate cake for dinner to make up for it" she could never resist a chocolate cake bribe.

"Oh he did did he?" She looked over at Dan, who had the good graces to look abashed about it.

"Monkey, I thought we agreed you wouldn't tell mommy about that?" Dan said exasperated. The little traitor he chuckled to himself.

"But that's the same as lying and I want to be like Lucifer and never lie" she stated proudly.

At the mention of his name Chloe's face drops and its not lost on Dan. "Hey monkey, why dont you get ready for bed so I can talk to mommy for a second."

"Ok. Goodnight daddy" Trixie gave him a hug and kiss and headed to her bedroom.

He turned back to Chloe "are you ok? Is Ella?" How the hell did they get in that mess he wondered.

"Yes. We are both fine. Lucifer and Maze showed up and we all handled it. Father Kinley and his followers are all in jail" she left out that Lucifer had to smite two of his angelic brothers also. 

"Why did they even take you? Did you know him?" This all seemed very odd to Dan.

What to tell him without telling him too much? "I met him on my vacation in Rome. Obviously it was not a coincidence. He already knew of Lucifer and he a actually believes he's the Devil" mostly truth so she didnt feel bad for leaving out the big parts "I guess since we're partners he thought he could use me to get to Lucifer."

"God Damn it! I knew he was a danger to you. You could've been killed" Dan was furious. Just like Lucifer to put someone in harms way "I've warned you about him Chloe, for years I have. This is it! I'm going over there and making sure he stays away from you, Trixie too."

"Dan, stop" Lucifer did not need to deal with Dan right now. Besides, it wasn't his fault she got involved with Father Kinley and his plot against Lucifer.

"No Chloe. Not this time! We've let him get away with bullshit like this with you and others for far to long" Dan turned to head to the door.

"Dan!" Chloe yelled, stopping him in his tracks. She lowered her voice. "Look, I dont want to go into details but I assure you that this is in no way his fault."

"Not his fault?" He repeated. She just said this priest was ultimately after Lucifer. She and Ella could've been seriously hurt or killed.

"No, it isn't. Now listen to me carefully. Lucifer and I've had a huge fight. I hurt him in the worst way possible and guess what, he still saved me." Chloe was trying to keep her patience. She knew he meant well "so you will NOT bring this up to him. Do you understand?" Her voice was hard, leaving no doubt there would be repercussions if he didnt listen.

"Easy Chlo, I just worry for you" Dan backed down, not because he didn't think it was Lucifers fault but because it was clearly agitating her. "I wont say anything."

"Thank you Dan. Now not to be rude but I'm pretty beat so you'll show yourself to the door?" She was ready to curl up under her comforter, hoping to wake up tomorrow with a plan to fix things.

As the first rays of sun hit her face she opened her eyes, annoyed she didnt shut the curtains all the way. She settled into her morning routine, letting Trixie sleep while she contemplated on how to fix the mess she made. It wouldn't be easy, not at all but she knew he still cared and she was not going to give up. As she sipped her coffee she decided the best way to fix things was to just try to talk to him, show him she knew how much she screwed up and that she'd die before hurting him like that again. She started cooking Trixie's breakfast, thinking of how she could see him, talk to him.

As the eggs began to cook she walked to Trixie's room. "Hey babe, time to wake up" she said softly. There was no response so she walked over to her bed "Monkey, open your eyes. Time to get the day started."

"I'm awake mom" she rolled over and smiled. "I woke up a few minutes ago. I smell food. Did Lucifer make us breakfast again?" She asked hopefully. She loved him. He was just the best and his hugs were awesome!

"Ummm, no Monkey I did" she felt even worse now. Trixie may lose Lucifer because of her stupid mistakes.

"Oh, that's ok. I love your cooking too mommy" she did, almost as much as Lucifers. He just knew how to make everything taste yummy and he always had chocolate cake for her. "Is Lucifer coming over this weekend?'

"No, I dont think so" she dreaded what she had to tell her daughter next, it was going to hurt her feelings a lot and she wont understand. "There's something I need to tell you. Lucifer and I had a bad fight, he might not come over for a while."

Trixie pouted "why not? He and I didn't fight. Can't you just say your sorry and him forgive you?"

"It's not that simple this time monkey. Mommy really hurt his feelings." It killed her having to tell Trixie this.

"What did you do to him" Trixie demanded, protect Lucifer mode in full swing.

"I...kinda of.....tried to make him go back home. Its a place that he doesn't like very much" she tried to explain in a way she might understand.

"To Hell?" Trixie asked. "No, he doesn't like that place. He gets really sad when someone brings it up."

Chloe stared at her, mouth wide open in shock. "Trixie....you know what he is?" How is this possible, I'm a detective and never put it all together but my daughter did?

"Well yeah, he's always told us he's the Devil and everyone knows Lucifer doesn't lie" she said like it should be obvious to the world.

"And you're not scared of him, of the things he can do?" Chloe was dumbfounded, Trixie knew all along and it didn't faze her a bit.

"Of course not! Why would I be? Lucifers my friend. He'd never hurt me or us. He only punishes bad guys mommy" mommy is scared of Lucifer? Grown ups are so weird.

"Why indeed" she said more to herself than to Trixie. She was going to make things better, for everyone. "Once you're finished eating go take a shower and pack some toys up."

"Where are we going mom? Trixie asked with a knowing smile. She already knew the answer.

"I'm dropping you off at Nana's" she sighed deeply to herself before continuing "and then I'm heading to Lucifer's penthouse." To hell with what Maze said, she had to do this.

Lucifer did not sleep well at all. Nightmares kept waking him up. There was the one with Chloe poisoning him. Another, was what he'd done to his two brothers. Finally he gave up trying to sleep and began his daily routine. As he stepped out of the shower he heard a voice calling for him.

"Lucifer? Where are you" Maze knew he was nearby, she could always sense him. "I want to talk to you."

"Give me a bloody second Mazikeen, I'm drying off" she always is impatient, no matter how much time passes he knows that'll never change.

"Like I haven't seen it all before and more" she smirked, walking right into his bathroom. She's never much cared for the notion of privacy, not even the King of Hell's.

"Very true" he smiled fondly, not so much for the memory of their sexual history but for the reminder of simpler times. "So what do you want to talk about?"

She eyes him curiously "I want to know exactly how you took out eight angels, two whom were archangels, in a few minutes, without having a scratch on you" she knew he was powerful but what happened yesterday was on a different level "it looked like you didnt even break a sweat."

"No, I didn't break a sweat. As for exactly what went down in there, that's my business" he was not giving any further explanations to her or anyone else for that matter "Suffice to say I've held back the true extent of my, shall we say capabilities. We'll discuss this no further" his tone and the sudden glow in his eyes left no doubt about how serious he was.

"Easy there King" Maze told him flippantly, always the smartass. But she wouldn't push him, not now anyways. "Fine, I'll drop it, your business"

He nodded his head in thanks "Much appreciated Maze. I'm glad you're here. I've been doing some thinking and we need to talk."

She did not like the sound of that. "You thinking is always a dangerous thing. If you did it less I would not have to constantly save your ass and clean up your messes" she teased him.

Lucifer shook his head at her and frowned at her "ha, ha. Are you done being a wise ass? This is serious."

"Always so serious? What's the issue now?" Maze did have a tingling of fear beginning to fester inside her. That was new, she'd only felt fear one other time and that was because Linda's life was in danger, this fear was different but she wasn't quite sure how.

All humor aside now, Lucifer got serious "I will be leaving shortly and there's a few things id like to ask of you before I go." Hopefully she'll listen and not just rage against me, not beat me senseless.

"I don't like where this is headed Lucifer" she didn't like the seriousness in is voice, the sadness in his eyes. She knew this would be nothing good.

"In a little while I will be returning to Hell" He began but she cut him off

"Great to hear, I could use a little vacation back to there, for old time's sake" she eyed him suspiciously. "Maybe catch up with Tazikeen, see if she'd like to come back with us."

"I'm not going back for a vacation. I mean to stay there permanently, for a long while at the least" he sighed. He should've listened to Maze a long time ago. "You were right, I should've went back to hell when you told me to."

"Ok. Let me grab a few things first. I'll be quick and then we can get a move on" she was already making a list in her head of things she wanted to take with her. Hell didnt exactly have a 7/11.

"I would ask that you stay, I won't command you as that's not my right anymore" he tried to brace for her fury. When she just looked at him questioningly he went on "I know you have friends here, we share them obviously and I'd like you to stay to protect them as you always have me."

"I....I can't abandon you. Let you return to Hell without me" she protested. "You'd have no one to watch your back" she left out that she might, maybe, sorta miss him also. Damn emotions she thought.

"You wouldn't be abandoning me, I'm asking you to stay" he needed to know his friends were safe and he trusted none more than Mazikeen of the Lilum to accomplish that. "I can protect myself, besides I can always pray to Amendial if I really need help and he can always bring you to visit."

"Why are you going back?" She didn't understand this. She knew more than anyone how much he had changed since they left there and how much he hated it or so she thought.

He just sighs, not feeling like getting into specifics "It's just best for everyone this way. Will you do this for me?"

Tears in her eyes "Yes Lucifer. For you I will." But she'll never forgive him for asking this of her. 

As they stand there in silence, they share more in a look than most humans can speaking to each other. They both turn as the elevator opens up, revealing Chloe inside.

Maze is the first to speak "this is all your fault!" Her rage is barely contained.

Chloe looks at her puzzled "what's my fault? I've made a lot of mistakes lately" what the hell did she just walk into.

Maze was in danger of losing control. She grits her teeth "I should kill you for this" she starts to walk menacingly towards Chloe. This human is the cause of all of this, Lucifer's pain, the reason he's returning to Hell.

"Mazikeen" Lucifer says in warning. He does not want this to spiral out of control. Regardless of what the Detective tried to do to him he will not allow her to be harmed.

"This is her fault" she protest. None of this would be happening if not for Decker. 

Chloe just stood there in silence looking between the two of them, unsure of what was going on.

Maze couldn't hold her tongue, the rage she felt at the injustice of this situation made that impossible "You wouldn't be going back to Hell if not for her betrayal."

"You're going where?" Chloe practically yelled. She couldn't have possibly heard Maze right. There's no way he'd go back there. Didn't he prove it by killing his brothers?

"You heard me Decker" Maze snarled. "Because of you, what you tried to do he's leaving, going back there." She seethed with fury.

"Maze, please. That's enough." Lucifer calmly said. "It's not really her fault. I've been betrayed by everyone, why should she be any different. I knew better or should have. This is my fault for thinking things could be different for once." He wouldn't make that mistake again, lesson learned, in the most painful way imaginable.

"Its not your fault! It's mine and the others that have done you wrong. You can't go back to Hell Lucifer" Chloe implored, not understanding this at all, freaking out at the thought of him being gone.

Maze interrupted "You shouldn't even be here. I warned you." Decker is not getting a chance to hurt him again.

Chloe cut her off "I know and I dont care. I screwed up and I have to try to make it right, especially after hearing what he plans, whatever punishment may come." This isn't real, its a nightmare.

At this Lucifer looked at Maze and spoke low and sternly "You will do nothing to the detective."

Maze flustered a little bit, she couldn't hurt Chloe even if she really wanted to, she would never hurt Trixie like that "well, no, of course not." She muttered under her breath "Doesnt mean I cant be pissed and act like I would."

He gave her a slight smile, showing he heard the last part. Maze had changed more than she realized.

"It's fine Detective. Nothing to feel guilty about or worry over" his voice emotionless. "I should thank you really. You've helped me realize I belong in Hell. I've been foolishly wasting time thinking I could eventually be judged by my actions, not what some dusty old writings say."

"You don't belong there, you belong here with your friends" Chloe couldn't let him do this, go back to that awful place. 

"I thought this would be good news to you" Luicfer said full of sadness. "You're getting what you wanted. I was going to the night you tried to roofie me before I got shot, remember?"

"No....its.....I know no apology could ever be enough" she said, her voice quivering. "I am sorry Lucifer. Please.....dont go.....i want you to stay."

"As pissed as I am at her right now I agree with her. Don't go Lucifer" Maze implored. She didnt like the way the thought of him leaving made her feel.

He screamed inside. Was this to never end, his torment? He finally let his temper slip a bit "Why shouldn't!? How many times must I be rejected, betrayed?!!" He was breathing heavily, his rage and frustration let loose "I keep trusting and the same thing happens in the end every time, I'm betrayed by all! Im tired of it. Haven't I suffered enough for you Mazikeen? Do you have yet more ways planned to hurt me?"

She just bowed her head, guilt making it impossible for her to answer. She had betrayed him twice, once with Amendial and here recently she had helped Cain try to destroy Lucifer's life

He continued looking at Chloe "And you Detective? You made it very clear how you feel. I'm a monster remember?!" His emotions were swirling, he put it all on the line for her, she had been the center or his life "For years I've told you the truth, you've seen proof of what I've told you and all you've done is brush it off, assume I'm delusional, mock me to others about me being the Devil, yes I heard you, the things you've said about me to other people, I still worked with you though, we've spent so many hours together, countless days and nights, we've saved each others lives and you see my face and nothing else matters, only my hideous appearance?" He slammed his fist down, breaking the bar in half then hung his head, ashamed he let go of his anger like that.

Chloe wasn't sure what to do. He was so hurt. They couldn't let him leave! "I know you've been done horribly wrong by me and others" she looked at Maze but wasnt sure how she betrayed Lucifer. "But you can't just run away. There's other people here who care about you, Linda, Trixie, Ella and others."

Maze sensed her opportunity to add on "That's right. There's Amendial too. Do not punish the others because of what she's done to you. I guess I should include myself in there."

"Trixie would be devastated if she never saw you again Lucifer" she saw him flinch slightly at that. She knew what she had to do, it was dirty but if it got him to stay, that's all that matters right now and its not a lie "Why should she suffer because of my fuck up? She'll never forgive you if you leave."

"That's a low blow Detective" Lucifer said in a low, subdued voice. He looked at Maze then her with tears in his eyes "Will my suffering ever be enough? I believe I've had enough of this conversation, if you'll excuse me, id like to be alone."

They both began to argue but he cut them off "you've given me much to think about. I will consider what you've said." They still tried to protest but he held up a hand "I promise you both I will not just run off, I will talk to you after I've made my decision."

She was tall for a woman, almost six feet tall. She had long white hair, down to her waist, eyes a dark amber, with full dark lips that looked like she used black lipstick. Lilith was furious. She had done all the planning, introduced all the key players to one another and they couldn't even execute a simple plan. She had brought that fool Father Kinley back, told him all about Lucifer's weakness and what to do to get him back to Hell. She even told him what angels to pray to for assistance and with all that they still couldn't get the job done.

"My Queen?" Asked Sardon "Did you hear what I said?" She had shown no response to his words.

She backhanded him, smashing him into the wall, the entire building shuddered under the force of the impact. "Silence!" Lilith yelled. How dare this imbecile question me. Plans forming in her mind.

Sardon slowly picked himself up, rubbing the spikes along his spine gingerly. "Apologies my Queen! Forgive me" as he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Leave me" she barely noticed him as he scuttled from the room, not wanting to incur anymore of her wrath. Looks like she was just going to have to do this herself. She placed her hands together and issued a prayer. Now to wait.

She barely finished that thought before a voice said "What do you want Demon?"

"You know full well why I prayed to you. The morons you sent as back up were less than useful" she fumed. "They might as well not shown up."

"Watch your tone. You will not speak to me in such a manner" Gabriel threatened, in no mood to listen to this Demon.

"Or what? You'll smite me? Go ahead and try" Lilith dared him. She may well be a demon but she's the first demon. "Take your best shot" she threw her arms wide, unconcerned.

Gabriel sighed frustrated, his bluff called. "So what do you want?" Her very presence was sickening to him, fouled the very air.

"I'm going to take care of this myself. All I need from you are chains" she told him. The chains we're a vital part of her plan, otherwise she'll have to come up with something else.

"You can get chains anywhere. You hardly need me as an errand boy for this" he scowled at her, annoyed she'd waste his time like this.

"As a matter of fact you're exactly the errand boy I need. I don't want regular chains you idiot, I want heavenly chains, like you used to bind Lucifer when he was cast out" were all angels morons she wondered.

"Now why would I do that? Run the risk of being caught. I already risk to much just meeting with you" Gabriel told her smugly.

"You'll do it or maybe the Host finds out about us working together. I wonder what the punishment for that is?" She smiled at him, her meaning clear as day.

"I never should have met with you. I knew this would turn out to be a mistake" Gabriel pouted. "All I wanted was the Evil One back in Hell, punished as he should be, not hanging out on earth making friends, living it up." Lucifer had also killed Uriel and a human, that was against God's number one rule concerning humans. He wanted that even more after what Lucifer had just done to his brothers.

"Get me the chains and all of that will happen" she told him. Oh, Lucifer would suffer indeed, for the rest of time.

"Fine. I'll get them for you" he decided to warn her, to give her best chance of succeeding "apparently he's more powerful than we ever knew."

"It won't matter how powerful he is" she felt the ectsasy of the thought of him finally in her hands. "Those chains are God forged, none but he can break them." I will torture him in ways that are new to even the King of Hell she thought, well soon to be former king. She'd be taking over there once she left Purgatory and had him.

Lucifer didn't sleep after they left. Oh, he tried to but it was impossible. So he stayed up partying all night, drinking his best bourbon and doing as much blow as he could. All he wanted was his mind free from focusing on all that had happened, even if it was only for a few hours. It had worked for the most part. His cell rang and he saw it was the Detective. Not now he thought putting the call on silent. He headed over to the broken bar, walking behind it and grabbing another bottle of MCclutcheons and pouring a drink. His cell buzzed and it was a text message from the Detective. Can't she take a hint? He ignored it also and put his cell on silent. He finished his drink and decided to hop in the shower, freshen up a bit. Once he was done and dressed, in a three piece suit black suit with a red shirt, he walked back to the living room and heard a panicked voice "Trixie!" He got past the wall and saw a frantic detective looking all over his penthouse, calling for Trixie.

"Lucifer! Why didn't you answer? Is Trixie here?" Tears streaming down her face, she was barely holding it together.

"Hold on. What's this about the urchin?" He was slightly confused. Why would the spawn be here? "Is she missing?"

"Yes" she answered near hysterical. "I woke up, went to her room and she was gone. She knew I hurt you so I thought she came here, to see you." Where was her daughter if not here? She had been worried but sure she would find her here. Now true panic and despair were setting in.

Lucifer walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. Even after all she's done he still can't stand to see her in pain. "Shhh, calm down. We'll find her. I'm sure she is perfectly fine" though he had to admit he was near as worried as her.

Chloe grateful, wrapped her arms around his waist, thankful for his kindness. Even after everything he still cares about her, her feelings. He truly is one of a kind. "Thank you Lucifer" she says through tears.

"Isn't this sweet?" Came a sarcastic voice from the balcony.

Lucifer whirled to the voice quickly, placing the Detective behind him. When he saw who it was his wings snapped out in a flash, curling around the Detective in a protective cocoon. "Lilith" he hissed, on full alert.

"Lucifer, what's going on" Chloe was peaking over his feathers, Lucifer had left enough room for her to see what was happening.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend" she chuckled darkly. Look at this pathetic fool. One of the most powerful creatures in existence and he's been reduced to a human's lap dog. She raised an eyebrow "are you two missing something?"

"I'll kill you" Chloe screamed, struggling to get out from behind Lucifer.

He grabbed her and held her in place. "Chloe! Get ahold of yourself" he shook her and she looked at him. "You can't kill her, I could but we'll never find Beatrice."

She had to get control of herself. She relaxed a little. Lucifer would get Trixie back, she knew it. She just needs to be ready to move whenever Lucifer does whatever he's going to do.

"Why have you taken her? What is the meaning of this?" Lucifer demanded. What is her end game. "What do you want?"

"I want Hell..." she began

Lucifer interrupted her "Done. Ive never wanted it. All this was completely unnecessary. All you had to do was ask." This was going to be easier than he thought.

"And You" she finished. 

"Why do you want him?" Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. What's this women/things deal with him.

"I must confess I wonder the same. I know I'm me but you've never shown any interest in me before" he was puzzled as to what her motivation was here.

"I don't want you like that" she was disgusted by the thought of being with something divine. "I want you for what you did to Cain."

"What!?" They both shouted.

"Cain was my favorite being in existence. His ruthlessness, intelligence and loyalty was unmatched. You killed him. Now he suffers in Hell for it. You thought he accomplished all he did on his own? I met him right after God marked him. I helped him throughout the thousands of years he had walked the earth." the thought of her loyal servant there infuriated her. "I'm even the one who helped him with his information on the celestials who were on earth."

"Like I said, its yours. Its not like you need keys to the place and no one there can challenge you" he was relieved.

"No. That's not enough. You will pay for what you've done" She informs him. "You will return to Hell, with me, wearing this" she pulled the chains from behind her.

What the fuck Chloe thought. Those chains would never hold Lucifer, no way but as she thought this she heard a sharp intake of breath from him "Lucifer?"

He had to swallow before answering "my Dad made those" he was stunned. How did she get those? "Those are what we call heavenly chains Detective. No one in this universe can break through them besides Dad."

"Yes. I'm not a fool like the angels you bargained with" Lilith informed him "You'll be wearing these before I release the child." She was taking no chances, not even willing to bring the kid out, he was going to be hers.

"Lucifer....I.....what are we going to do?" Chloe asked, unable to think right now.

"I think we have no choice in the matter this time" his mind jumbled. He was bested. There was no way around this. "I accept you bargain. Bring out the child now."

"No. I'm not taking any chances, not that you'll pray to Amendial once the child is visible or that my disloyal daughter may show up" she gestured to the chains and several demons appeared, one taking the chains from her as they cautiously approached him "You will be bound first, then I'll release her."

Chloe didn't know what to do. This was her daughter's life.

"Its alright Detective. Calm down. Everything will be fine." He looked to Lilith "I accept."


End file.
